The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic motors, and is particularly concerned with a motor for driving a vehicle or the like.
With increasing gasoline prices, there is increasing interest in electrically powered motors or engines. One problem with electrically powered automobile engines is the need to recharge the power source or battery at periodic intervals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,441 of Landry describes a magnetic transmission in which permanent magnets are mounted on an output shaft and drive rotor magnets are rotatably mounted around the periphery of the shaft in order to rotate the shaft. Each of the drive rotor permanent magnets is magnetically oriented for rotating the shaft at a speed proportional to the speed of rotation of the rotor magnets. This is a relatively complex structure which requires continuous rotation of the drive rotor permanent magnets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electromagnetic motor.
According to the present invention, an electromagnetic motor is provided which comprises an outer housing having a central axis, a shaft rotatably mounted in the housing to extend along the central axis and projecting out of one end of the housing, a plurality of electromagnets extending parallel to the shaft and mounted at spaced intervals in an annular ring around the shaft, an elongate rotor of ferromagnetic material having a central opening secured over the shaft and projecting in diametrically opposite directions radially outwardly from the shaft, the rotor having opposite ends located adjacent the ring of electromagnets, a power supply, and a switching assembly for connecting the power supply to successive pairs of diametrically opposed electromagnets in order to attract the opposite ends of the magnets to successive activated electromagnets in the ring, whereby the rotor and shaft are rotated in a predetermined direction.
The motor may include a speed control device between the power supply and electromagnets in order to control the speed of rotation of the shaft. In an exemplary embodiment, the switch assembly includes a plurality of electrical contacts equal in number to the number of electromagnets, the contacts being arranged in the housing in an annular ring centered on the central axis, and a contact wiper rotatably mounted at the central axis so as to successively contact diametrically opposite contacts in the ring, each opposing pair of contacts being electrically connected to a respective opposing pair of electromagnets, and the wiper being connected to the power supply. The amount of power provided to the electromagnets will control the speed of rotation of the shaft. The wiper may be mounted at one end of the shaft.
The electromagnetic motor of this invention is of compact design, using the electomagnets to pull the shaft and requiring no magnets to be mounted on the shaft itself. It has a periodic draw of electricity, rather than a continuous power draw, permitting the power supply to recharge more efficiently.